The present invention generally relates to unmanned aerial vehicles and, more particularly, to ad-hoc clustering and collaboration among plural unmanned aerial vehicles.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. Flight of the UAV is controlled either autonomously by onboard computers or by the remote control of a pilot on the ground or in another vehicle. UAVs are increasingly being used to assist operators in data intensive activities such as videography, surveying, traffic analysis, etc. Prices for UAV hardware are also decreasing, which puts these capabilities in the hands of individual users.